The Right Thing
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. Drabble. "L'amour ne meurt jamais de cause naturelle. Il meurt d'aveuglement, d'erreurs et de trahisons. Il meurt de maladies et de blessures; il meurt de fatigue, de flétrissement, de ternissement." Anais Niin


_The Right Thing_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à remuslives23, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Notes de l'auteur / avertissements : Légères références sexuelles, angst. Écrit pour le Day Five prompt, à dogdayofsummer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. » se disait Sirius, tandis qu'il fixait la porte d'entrée, les réverbérations du dernier claquement de Remus se faisant toujours écho dans la pièce. « Il n'est plus l'homme que j'aime. »

_Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?_

Avec un froncement de sourcils qui creusait son front, Sirius tira son corps soudainement fatigué du divan dans lequel il se trouvait et erra sans but dans l'appartement que Remus et lui avaient partagé pendant plus de deux ans. Il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts au-dessus du tissu rugueux du sofa, sauvé du trottoir un jour de grand nettoyage; la bibliothèque en bois clair, triste et nue à présent qu'elle était vidée des livres préférés de Remus; la table de salon aux pieds filiformes que Remus avait cassé une nuit quand ils étaient revenus saouls et qu'il avait essayé de prendre Sirius dessus.

Des choses que Remus et lui avaient trouvé, ou acheté à deux. Sirius déglutit difficilement. A présent, ça n'était qu'à lui seul.

Inévitablement, il gravita vers la cuisine, la scène du crime : l'odeur de sexe, de sueur et de mots amers flottait toujours dans l'air, la destruction qui s'y trouvait, un rappel de leur dernière dispute, leur dernière brutale et vengeresse baise avant que Remus ne fasse finalement ce que Sirius lui avait hurlé de faire.

Il avait fait ses affaires et était parti.

Sirius faisait son chemin entre les assiettes brisées, les couverts qui jonchaient le sol et les restes de leur petit-déjeuné avorté, et distraitement, automatiquement, ouvrit le frigo. Il était vide, à l'exception d'une carotte de triste aspect et flétrie. Sirius ferma les yeux, contre un soudain sursaut de douleur.

C'était au tour de Remus de faire les courses.

Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, sa lèvre trembla malgré les sévères prières de son esprit que c'était la _bonne_ chose à faire, que Remus était un traître, qu'il avait gardé des secrets pour l'autre camp...C'était la bonne décision. C'était la _juste _décision.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air si incroyablement injuste ?_

Sirius referma la porte du réfrigérateur et fut confronté au visage souriant de Remus – capturé à jamais sur le film. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Sirius tendit la main, caressant avec des doigts tremblants la ligne de la mâchoire mal rasée de l'autre homme, presque capable de sentir la barbe de plusieurs jours gratter sa peau. Le Remus-de-la-photo avait un sourire large, insouciant, que personne à part Sirius n'avait jamais vu, et de chaudes larmes zébrèrent ses joues. Le Remus-photo avait l'air confus et tendit la main, ses longs doigts et ses mains sûres qui avaient touché chaque pouce de la peau offerte de Sirius.

Sirius laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé et se jeta contre le côté du frigo, ainsi, l'expression inquiète ne pourrait plus lui déchirer le coeur. Il glissa au sol, dos contre le métal froid de l'appareil, yeux clos, alors que les sanglots secouaient son corps.

Il serra étroitement ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il pleurait et répétait dans un murmure étouffé : « J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

* * *

**Une petite traduction d'un drabble que j'avais trouvé très poignant, de remuslives23.**

**J'ai un peu changé de style de traduction et m'éloigne de mon "je colle le plus possible au texte anglais" d'avant. J'ai pris certaines libertés, mais toujours en essayant de respecter l'esprit de l'auteur. Je suis par contre désolée de n'avoir pas pu rendre cet aspect répétitif (et donc, plus "profond") de **_**the right thing**_** de la version originale. En français "la bonne chose", ça ne sonne tout simplement pas. Quant à la citation du résumé, j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie, vu que je ne connais pas l'auteur et que je n'ai pas pu trouver sa traduction "officielle".**

**Cette trad arrive un peu pour vous faire patienter. Je sais que la suite de Vampire Heart se fait désirer, et j'en suis désolée. Elle aurait dû être publiée hier, si seulement mes bêtas avaient bien voulu s'activer à lire et corriger. La date de parution est donc encore incertaine. Quand j'en aurais vraiment trop marre d'attendre, je publierais la version non relue, sans doute.**

**Pour se tenir au courant de mes avancées, mon LJ est disponible (lien dans mon profil). J'oublie parfois de répondre aux MPs et je ne fais mes RARs qu'en publiant, donc cela reste le meilleur moyen de savoir où je me tiens.**

**Si vous êtes en vacances...je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.**

**Sorn**


End file.
